


Of Lace and Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalla Lavellan unwillingly attends the ball in a dress leaving Solas feeling possessive and more than a little turned on. Something tells me these two are going to be spending some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lace and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut scene ever so forgive if it's awkward and embarrassing, we all start somewhere! >w

Nalla looked over the wartable at Josephine, "I don't think I heard you correctly" she practically squeaked, unease burning in the back of her mind, "did you say Vivienne's tailor? As in the tailor who makes Vivienne's clothing?" she choked out.

Josephine held an exasperated tone but could not hide the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "yes, Lady Vivienne made the very accurate observation that we need to make the best impression possible at the ball so she had her tailor create something for you as a gift of sorts." Josephine made her way around the table to the very uneasy looking Inquisitor's side. "There is no need to worry, her tailor studied the Dalish designs and said that she was certain that her creation was the best she has ever made."

Nala massaged her forehead, the problem was not whether the dress had a 'wow factor' the problem was the fact that it was a _dress_. Being brought up by the Dalish meant she had little time for balls and dresses and more so time for hunting and killing, the sudden decision that she was to now to wear one of those poofy, frilly, ruffle monstrosities made her want to run screaming. Though it seemed she had little choice in the matter, the ball was mere hours away and the formal attire she had previously had ready had been "tossed out into the mud, where it belonged" according to Lelianna.

"Can I at least see it and decide whether it is appropriate? As in appropriate for me that is." she peaked at her ambassador through her fingers.

"You may see it of course, however I'm afraid even if you do not like it it is now your only option." When Nalla opened her mouth to protest Josephine raised her hand to cut her off, "And no, your battle attire is not an option in this concern." Nalla's face crumpled in despair and she let out an exasperated sigh before straightening her back, Josephine noted it was the same posture as that when she was about to face off with a giant demon or something of the like.

"Let's see it then" she commanded and Joesphine smiled and bowed, "it is in your chamber currently, awaited you." Nalla turned and marched out the warrroom with Josephine in tow.

 

They made the short journey across the fortress and into Nala's bedchambers, although her outward appearance was that of a commanding confidence she felt her inner mind trembling. Surely it won't be that bad? It's only a dress, not like it will be taking away your ability to command respect of anything...right? She was snapped from thought when Vivienne appeared at the top of the stairs that opened into her room apparently having been waiting for them to arrive. 

Nalla had always enjoyed the company of Vivienne and Josephine, she reveled in the outrageous tales of court life that would keep them up chatting for hours some nights in the warm comfort of her room. Now however it seemed that they had chosen to tango with their inquisitor and Nalla was not in a leading position.

"You took forever, darling! If you want to arrive at the ball at all at this rate we will have to start getting you ready, quickly!" she beamed down at them as they ascended the stairs to finally reach the landing. Vivienne was already dressed and all Nala could do was stare, she really did look stunning. The dress she wore was her usual mix of black and white that hugged her form all the way to her waist before gently flaring out into what seemed like a very heavy amount of fabric, the dress was delicately adorned with gold details and her head piece was her as usual horn-like however it was now also more delicate. Vivienne gave a knowing smile and gave a slow spin, "Only the finest for me my dear, we have to make an impression. Oh I also had your dress brought up Josephine dear, it will take less time to get ready if you both hurry along!"

Josephine nodded in gratitude then gestured to Nalla, "And..." Vivienne grasped her hand and yanked her forward, spinning her to face what seemed to be a dress stand covered in a silver silk cloth.

"Oh I didn't forget, it's time to show you my dear what you shall be gracing the Orlesian court with." She let go of Nalla's shoulders and tugged at the silk revealing the dress underneath.

The whole world seemed to freeze as Nalla took in the dress, the room was silent for what seemed like an eternity until the spell was broken and she heard her door close. Solas's voice came from the stairs as she heard him ascend and she felt her stomach drop. It had to be him. After their passionate and undeniable kiss in the Fade they had barley spoken, more so due to being busy than anything else but she knew he was still thinking things over.

"No!" she ran across her room and leaped over the banister to land in front of him on the stairs before her made it to the landing, she received a raised eyebrow in question. ""No, no, no, no, no, no, no." she repeated over and over as she grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and practically shoved him back down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him. She stared at the now closed door, breathing heavily and feeling her whole face burn with embarrassment.

There was once again a silence but only for a few moments before she heard Solas's smooth voice come from behind the door, "I was only coming to tell you we are leaving now, we will meet you at the ball."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, "Ah- y-yes, we will see you there" she managed to squeak out and only exhaled when she heard his steps retreating. She went back up the steps slowly and when she reached the top of the stairs she caught sight of the dress one again and groaned, burying her face in her palms, "I'm done for."

 

* * *

 

 

Solas was confused to say he least, whatever was going on in Nalla's room that he had interrupted had left her red from ear tip to toe and he wanted to know why. He had not heard of seen her after as he and the others had left for the ball earlier as agreed on was to not 'overwhelm' the court with too much of an entrance and so they were to arrive in two groups. He had made himself at home in the ballroom, flitting from polite conversation to the next as people wanted to know everything and anything about the inquisition and more so the Inquisitor herself.

It shouldn't have surprised him how little the Orlesian court actually knew about the Inquisitor, how they gave shocked gasps when they were told she was Dalish or  how she was a mage. He found he had to catch himself from saying too much, often wanting to tell them of her subtle beauty of the compassionate and wise way she led. The trumpets to announce a new guest drew his attention and he made his way over to the banister as he listened to the announcer draw out some impressive titles for Nalla, at least she was finally here, he waited, eyes on the doors. The doors swung open and in walked the Inquisitor, Solas felt his whole world freeze over.

She looked like something out of the Fade, representation of the Elvish gods real before him. Her dress was something he had never seen the likes of before, completely different from the court dresses which had seemed impressive before but now only paled in comparison, it was a light dusky blue that seemed to be made entirely of lace that hugged her lithe form. It accentuated her figure, hugging her small  bust and slim waistline as well as the perfect sweep of her legs. Her feet were bare as custom to the Dalish however both her feet and harms had a delicate blue design wrapped around them that matched that of her _vallaslin_ , whether painted one or some sort of fabric he could not tell from this distant. On anyone else the dress would have been scandalous however when she wore it it just seemed _right._

He marveled at her as she graced the ballroom, her usually messy white hair was now combed to the side, showing her undercut, blue glints from her hair caught his eye and he nearly chuckled thinking of how long Vivienne must have spent trying to get Nala into this appearance. As unusual as it was to see her like this he could not deny his strong attraction to her, how his eyes followed her every move and he liked his suddenly dry lips.

When he had drunk in her appearance for what seemed like an age he began to notice he was not the only one who was looking at his Inquisitor. Men and women alike we voicing their appreciation most were polite however he knew that look in some of their eyes,a look he had had only moments ago. Want. Suddenly Solas had the urge to hide Nalla, _his_ Nalla away so that only he could bask in her beauty.

He tried to shake the feeling, they had only had a stolen kiss once in the Fade, one that should never have taken place but he could not deny himself no matter how much he tried. He had told her he needed time to think, in truth he wanted to try shake the feeling from himself but it seemed the longer he held himself away from her the more her wanted her, _needed_ her. He could not help himself.

 

* * *

 

Nalla gazed around the room, outwardly she seemed right at home here in the ballroom, acting as if this was simply another day out on the field, desperately trying to ignore the fact that she was barley wearing anything. The dress was as thin as a spiderweb, thought undeniably stunning she felt naked under all the eyes that stared and judged her. She held a brave face for the sake of the mission but could not stop wanting to run and hide, get away from the prying eyes and pull on the comfortable layers of her armor. But no, instead here she was, making small talk with the nobles. If only her Keeper could see her now, she would be horrified. The thought gave her a sense of comfort but did not take the anxiousness and dread away that had settles in the pit of her stomach.

The night went on and on and she seemed to have spoken to every being at the ball, every being except the one she wanted to speak with. Solas was meant to be inside and she had found some relief in the fact that he would be there but was at turmoil with him seeing her done up like this, would he no longer respect her? Though the worrying thoughts invaded her mind she had not seen him, whenever she thought she had caught a glimpse of him she was wrong as no one was there. Eventually when she could not stand talking in riddles any longer she made her way onto an empty balcony and let herself relax. The cool air sent shivers through her body thinks to the thin layer of her dress as her only protection.

She jumped when she felt a coat fall over her shoulders, turning to see Solas had appeared beside her. Always appearing when she needed him most it seemed, she smiled in thanks and they stayed like that, staring out into the night side by side for quite sometime. Finally when she murmured, "Take me away."

Solas grasped her hand and led them through the throngs of people still enjoying the ball, they moved silently and unnoticed as he led them away from the noise and the bustle of the ball. Nalla let herself be drawn away from the party and into the silent corridors beyond, not knowing where they were going until Solas yanked her into a side room, locking the door behind him. Then they were alone.

Nalla looked nervously at him and tried to think of something to say, had he simply just taken her somewhere to get away of was her heart beating so fast in her chest for a reason. She started when he spoke, his voice conveying ever need and desire that she felt, " _Vhenan_ "

In a moment he had he pinned against the wall in a kiss that was full of passion, his tongue flicking across her lips asking for entry and she happily obliged, deepening their kiss. It was hot and full of lust, she could barley contain herself and she dug her fingers into his back receiving a growl from him in response turning the dread in her stomach to pleasure. She nipped at his lips in their kiss driving his control to break, he moved his kisses away from her mouth and down her neck earning him gasps and moans that speared him on. He trailed down to her edge of her dress and growled in annoyance, "How troublesome." She felt him release her from her hold against the wall and he swept her up easily earning a squeak of protest which he ignored as he made his way over to the bed. He gently set her down and she noted that even now he was considerate and she smiled contently only to be brought back to the moment when he tugged at her dress. 

She let him pull in off and he paused, she was completely nude now and her creamy skin stunned him into silence. She shyly brought her hands up to cover herself but he stopped her, kissing each palm of her hand in turn murmuring to her, " You are beautiful _vhenan_." With a burst of confidence she reached forward tugging at his shirt in turn.

"Only fair I am not the only one at a disadvantage." she said coyly and he chuckled and let her strip him. She took her time, letting her hands run over his skin that left him breathless and she smiled when she brushed a hand over his nipple earning her a gasp from him. Before she could get and further he picked her up one more, now both naked and laid her down on the bed, pinning her under him. She could see the lust in his eyes and he hungrily trialed kisses down her body, when he reached her center she let out a lewd gasp feeling a flick of his tongue of her clit. She went red and tried to wiggle away but her held her firmly in place, " Sola-ah!" she moaned when he licked again, running his tongue flat against her. He worked her, using his fingers to loosen her as he felt for her weak spots, figuring out what made her cry out the loudest all the while his lust and desire drove him onward. She gasped and moaned, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed beneath them as Solas brought her pleasures she had only imagined. "Solas! I'm going to-" she cried as her climax hit her, eaves of fiery pleasure ripped through her leaving her gasping for breath. 

When it was over the climbed on top her her, pinning her hands above her head, "my turn" he growled into her ear and it was all that was needed for pleasure to pool back into the pit of her stomach like a fire. He steadied himself and raised for a moment before plunging into her, she cried out at the sudden force and  he held still, letting her adjust for as long as he could hold himself still. She soon began to wriggle under him, trying to bring them closer and he took it as his cue, he slowly began pulsing into her, giving her time to get used to him and trying to be gentle, trying to stay in control.

He was succeeding until she murmured in his ear, "Take me." his control snapped and he pounded into her, claiming cries and moans from her like it was him life force.  "Harder!" she cried out and he was only happy to oblige, lust driving him harder and faster until it seemed they had melted into each other in the burning heat. She could feel him coming close to his climax and she was only moments ahead, he slammed into her and she cried out in pleasure, her climax taken her as she squeezed his shaft. He followed only moments after releasing a cry of his own as they rode the waves of their white hot pleasure together.

They lay together for a while after, tangled in each others arms listening to the others heart beat until Solas finally pulled them both up, "We have to return, _vhenan_." the regret was evident in his voice and she smiled and nodded. They helped each other dress and went to the door together, Solas gently kissed her one last time before they exited the room and returned to the crowd, this time they held the others hand, not letting go of their connection.

 


End file.
